Lost and Almost Forgotten
by Prince Bartholomew
Summary: I was hired to stop Sonic, but an accident sent me falling to my death.  When I opened my eyes, a strange character was tending to my wounds...
1. The Plan Backfired?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic or any of the characters in this fanfic.

* * *

"Why did we take on this job?"

I looked up at my partner as he spoke. His expression was a mix of disappointment and uncertainty. I managed a weak smile.

"The pay was good?"

He frowned at me.

"Yes, but this wasn't what I was hoping for."

I looked forward.

_Yeah…this doesn't look good for us._

Sonic was speeding towards us, a look of determination on his face. I heard my partner shift his weight, and I glanced at him. He had gotten into a battle stance. I smiled, then looked back at the speeding hedgehog.

"Look, I don't have time for you guys…"

I frowned.

"Aww, we were gonna roll out the welcome mat!"

I heard my partner sigh as Sonic stopped in front of us.

"I don't want to fight either of you."

My partner cracked his knuckles.

"Well, our employer doesn't want you interfering with his plans, so…"

Sonic leapt out of the way as my partner swung, missing him by mere inches. I leapt away as well, giving them room to fight. I watched as Sonic dodged and as my partner missed. If this went according to our plan, Sonic would get tired out from fighting my partner and not have enough energy to deal with me.

I smiled, taking this time to hide further down the large corridor, watching silently as they continued to battle.

Eventually, Sonic decided to fight back. I flinched whenever my partner got hit, and I smirked whenever the hedgehog got hurt. After a few more minutes, Sonic pulled off a special attack – his signature homing attack – and knocked out my partner. I stared, shocked, but noticed that the hedgehog had been weakened somewhat. I smirked.

_Just as we had planned…_

He looked around, searching for me, frowning.

"Alright, where are you…?"

I conjured up a weapon – a bomb – in my hand and lit the fuse with my fingers. I tossed it at Sonic.

"Think fast, Sonic!"

He was caught off-guard, catching the bomb in his hands. The bomb exploded mere seconds afterward, sending the hedgehog backwards a few feet from the impact.

_Got him!_

I giggled as he got to his feet.

"…Look, I don't want to hurt you! I know that Robotnik hired both of you to stop me, but…"

I wagged my finger at him disapprovingly.

"You've hurt me a few times in the past, Sonic. You're saying that you don't wanna hurt me now…so what's changed here? Hmm?"

He sweatdropped, and I giggled again.

"L-look, Bean, I…"

"Bzzt! Oops, time's up!"

In an instant, I conjured up several bombs at once, all of them lit and around me. Sonic stared, a strange look in his eyes that I wasn't familiar with. I grinned, looking up at him.

"You gonna just stand there and let 'em blow up, destroying this corridor and preventing you from getting to Robotnik, or will you do something about it?"

"Bean…!"

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently, mocking him.

"Well, Sonic? I'm waiting~!"

He rushed forward, reaching out…

"Bean, _**move**_!"

It was then I realized my error.

…_I'm in the middle of all of these bombs._

I realized this too late; the bombs exploded simultaneously, creating a hole in the corridor of the airship and sending shrapnel everywhere. Immense pain tore through my small body, and I fell through the newly-formed hole in the floor.

"_**Bean!**_"

I didn't have the strength or energy to move; the pain was overwhelming. As I fell, I saw Sonic looking down at me, concerned and screaming my name. I watched as the hedgehog and the airship got smaller and smaller; I was plummeting towards the ground – or was it the sea? – and I closed my eyes.

…_Bark…Sonic…Forgive me…_


	2. Enter the Hero

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic or any of the characters in this fanfic.

* * *

…_What the heck…?_

Earlier in the day, if someone had told me that a large transportation vessel would fly above Angel Island, I would've laughed and made a sarcastic remark. It just didn't seem like a natural thing to happen around here…

…_Well, other than the times Sonic and Tails used to fly here in that plane of theirs…_

But those times, it had been a small plane that was used to transport the two heroes faster so that they could stop Dr. Eggman from stealing all of the Chaos Emeralds and prevent the madman from taking the Master Emerald. And, this time, it definitely wasn't a small plane; instead, this vessel was huge and unfamiliar to me, and I found it unsettling.

…However, it didn't look like it could drop weapons onto this island – but I didn't want to assume that the captain or pilot of the vessel was a peaceful fellow or lady – yet I kept my gaze firmly on it. If worse came to worse, I'd report any problems to Knuckles.

…_Wait a minute…_

The airborne vessel's right side came apart in what appeared to be a decent-sized explosion. I stared, confused, but remained alert; was the vessel being attacked from the inside or was it being shot at by someone else?

…_Hmm?_

I wasn't sure, but it seemed like something – or someone – was falling from the new hole in the air vessel. The vessel started to speed up, flying away from Angel Island, but I didn't tear my gaze from the dot that seemed to be falling towards…

…_The lake!_

I took off in the direction of the lake; if this dot was an explosive, it could have a disastrous effect on the island!

…_Wait, what if it's a person?_

I blinked, realizing that, if that small dot was, indeed, a person, they were most likely injured – or possibly dead – from that explosion. None if these scenarios were pretty, and, while I was nowhere near as speedy as the Legendary Hedgehog, I found myself running faster than I ever had before. I improvised a bit – propelling myself off of rocks and curling up into a 'ball mode' to slide down slopes – and I surprisingly made it to the lake rather quickly.

By the time I dove into the water, the dot had gotten close enough for me to see what it was.

_Oh, no…_

It wasn't an explosive, but it still tugged at my heart to see what had been falling from that great height. It appeared to be a severely injured Mobian; some of their feathers were singed and the poor thing was almost completely covered in blood.

I swam faster towards where the poor thing was going to land; falling from this height, even into a deep body of liquid, would sting horribly. The little Mobian crashed into the water with a large splash and sank beneath the surface. While I wasn't as close to the injured person as I'd hoped to have been, I was still close enough to possibly save it from drowning.

I took in a deep breath and dove down under the surface of the lake, spotting the trail of blood in the water. I pushed myself to swim faster, soon reaching the unconscious person. When I got close enough, I gently wrapped my arms around it, pulling it close and keeping it against me with my left arm before using the rest of my limbs to swim back to the surface.

As I resurfaced, I made sure that the person's head was above the water as well before I swam back to land. I knew that I had to hurry; this Mobian's life was in my hands now, and I didn't want to let them down.

The knowledge that this person's _**life**_ was _**depending on**_ _**me**_ seemed to be more than enough motivation; soon, we were on land again, and I set the person down on the ground. Now that I could look at it properly, I could see that it was a small duck with green feathers and a torn red bandana around its neck.

I quickly placed two fingers at the side of the duck's neck, beneath the bandana, trying to find a pulse.

…_It's very weak… the poor little thing is still alive._

I realized that I'd have to perform CPR on…him? I couldn't quite tell the gender of this duck, but I hoped they wouldn't freak out. Breathing in deeply and pinching at the nostrils on the duck's beak, I opened its mouth…


	3. Rescued

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic or any of the characters in this fanfic.

* * *

…_I'm dead, aren't I?_

I couldn't sense anything…no pain, no scent of singed flesh or feathers, and it was completely dark.

…_I don't like the dark._

I remembered that, every time I'd been scared, one person would always be there for me. When I was younger (and much smaller and weaker), he'd let me cling to him until I felt better, and he'd always been there with reassuring words. His soft, warm fur was always soothing to me, and, though I realized that I never told him how grateful I was for his comfort, I found myself wishing that I'd thanked him.

…_I'm sorry…_

The darkness was suffocating, and the complete silence was starting to scare me.

…_I'm so sorry…!_

The darkness was choking me, and now I could feel my lungs burning. It hurt, everything hurt, and I was panicking; my friend wasn't here with me, so I didn't have anyone here to protect me, nobody was here to comfort me, and I had no one to ease my pain.

_No!_

I was lost. I was alone.

_**I'm sorry!**_

But something was now taking me away from the scary darkness; I felt myself being pulled from this place…

…_Please…forgive me…_

~x~x~x~

I felt my chest heave, my lungs expelling a foreign substance that should never have been in them, my mouth opening as water was forced out of me in rough, painful coughs. My head was tilted to the side, so choking on the liquid wasn't an option, thankfully. My body continued to eject any remaining water, and I started to feel sick.

…_Ugh…_

I felt something gently grasp my side, lifting me and turning me at an angle so that the water would be expelled easier.

"It's okay, little one."

…_Huh?_

The last of the water was finally out of my lungs, and I felt myself being picked up. Despite my body's protests, I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was very blurry, so I could barely make out the shape of someone…

"Just hang on for a little longer, okay?"

This person shifted me in their arms so that I was resting in a somewhat more comfortable position.

…_I don't recognize that voice…_

My eyes slowly started to close. As I was carried to a destination that I wasn't aware of, I realized that, even though I was with a stranger, I didn't feel afraid anymore. I didn't feel fear, I didn't feel alone, I didn't feel lost…

…_I feel safe…_

A small smile formed on my beak before I was tugged away into unconsciousness once more.


End file.
